


The chosen boy

by Q_W_E_R_T_Y



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_W_E_R_T_Y/pseuds/Q_W_E_R_T_Y
Summary: I heard "Jack please report to the principle's office" over the loudspeaker. As I was leaving, the kid said he was sorry, and then the door closed.





	The chosen boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please don't hate it to much. I'll post when I can, and will add tags soon.

I heard "Jack please report to the principle's office" over the loudspeaker. As I was leaving, the kid said he was sorry, and then the door closed.

6 hours earlier

"Please dad, don't make me go, I'll do better, I promise."  
"No jack, you are going."  
I was in the passenger side seat of my dads pickup truck. We were just pulling up to the boarding school, I don't remember it's name and I just don't care. It's not like I will be here for long, maybe two weeks. I slowly got out of the car, knowing if I didn't act good my dad wouldn't be back for a while, I grabbed my duffle bag and slowly followed him inside.  
We went to the office and I got my schedule. Everyone else is already in Class, so after my dad leaves, the principal, mr. Hawk escorts me to my room. I feel like I am being watched, but we are the only two people in the hallway. At least the principal looks good. He is about 5"10', and balding with a very long puffy white beard. His skin is a beautiful dark brown and very muscular and the outline of his ass I can see through his pants is amazing. He stops suddenly and I almost run into him.  
"This is your room, for now" he says in a very low almost commanding voice. He says I have ten minutes to settle in before he will come back to take me to class.  
I hurry inside hoping he didn't see my growing boner, set down my bag and quickly start rubbing myself through my pants. I find some tissues and jump into bed, jacking of as fast as I can, I'm quick, I then get cleaned up and ready for class. I just need to make it through the first two weeks I think.  
All of a sudden there is a knock on the door and the principal comes in, "come with me I'm taking you to gym" he says. I follow him through the maze of a school, to the locker room. He tells me I missed all of first period, so all I have today are gym, then lunch, then an assembly, then free time to do whatever within reason. I don't have anything to change into yet, so mr. Hawk tells me to just sit on the bench during class today. He just happens to be the gym teacher to.  
At least I get to sit back and watch all the other guys working out, I thought. The period was amazing, but by the end I had a huge problem, and was having a hard time hiding it. I don't think anyone noticed, but as soon as the bell rang, I went into the closest bathroom to jack off. Right as I was about to finish though, the door to the bathroom opened, and I had to stop so whoever it was wouldn't hear my moans.  
"I heard that the kid sitting out during gym is going to be picked."  
"Well ya probably, did you see his boner, there is no way the principle didn't." I heard a flush and the door open and close, and quickly finished up. When I stepped out though one of the guys was still in the bathroom. "What am I being picked for???" I yelled at him, and he seemed startled, but he said "I'll only tell you if you suck me off."  
"What, no, I'm not gay!" I said, "really then what was all that moaning I just heard?" "I had a boner so what?" " you had a boner at the end of class after watching all the other guys work out, and get super hot and sweaty, I could see you staring at some of the shirtless bodies, I don't think anyone else did though, so either you suck my dick or I accidentally talk about how much you were liking just watching me piss." Fine! I'll do it, just don't tell anyone please." I went over and locked the bathroom door, got on my knees and started to take of his pants. Once I found his cock, I immediately got hard at how big it was. "Come on, suck it" he said impatiently. So I slowly started to suck it. I loved it. And I am gay, my boyfriend balk home always tells me how great I am at sucking his cock, and I would guess by the moans I was hearing that this guy would agree, i stopped sucking right before he came, and said "what am I going to be chosen for, and I'm not finishing you until you tell me." "Fine, me and my friend think you'll be chosen to be the principals 'helper', now finish me" I. quickly finished, wanting to get out of here and figure out what exactly the principals helped does.  
The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and right before I left the kid said, as long as you help me out a couple times a week, I won't tell anyone. I ran before he could say anything else though. Everyone was going to the gym for the assembly so i followed them. Once the assembly started, i just zoned out and hoped no one would notice. When i woke up, everyone was gone, except for the principal, who said I was to go to my room during free time and stay there until he called for me. In the hall on my way back toy room, I asked a couple people what the principle helper does and they all just responded with mess around, or have fun. It was weird, until one kid said he would meet me in my room and actually tell me.  
He got to my room a couple minutes after me and told me that the principals helper is really just a slave, every year, the principal chooses a kid, and makes them become a slave to not only him, but also all the teachers, and even a few students. Before I could ask what he meant as a slave, I heard "Jack please report to the principle's office" over the loudspeaker. As I was leaving, the kid said he was sorry, and then the door closed..


End file.
